


All Her Life

by WotanAnubis



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: College, F/F, Future Fic, Horror, Non-Sexual Bondage, References to Addams Family-style violence and mischief, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Amanda can't escape Wednesday and isn't quite sure she wants to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One girl setting the other on fire probably isn't the healthiest foundation for a relationship, but it is a very _Addams Family_ one.

Amanda Buckman stepped into her new college dorm room with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. She had made it at last! Gone was the darkness of high school, welcome to the bright sunshine of college! Things were going to be different at last. She was going to follow her star and grab hold of her destiny. She was going to make it all on her-

"Hello."

Amanda swiveled around and staggered away from the voice until her back hit the wall. Wednesday stepped out of the corner she'd been skulking in. She was dressed all in black, as usual. Her skin was white as bone, as always. She wore black lipstick, though, which she only ever did on special occasions when she was feeling fancy. And her hair was still in those two braided pigtails that always looked so adora- _childish_. Looked so very childish. Laughable. Not adorable at all.

" _You!_ " Amanda gasped.

"Indeed," said Wednesday, her voice as emotionally neutral as her face. "So this is going to be your room," she added, glancing at the bare walls. "It has potential, I guess."

"Are you _stalking_ me?" Amanda demanded.

Wednesday returned her gaze to Amanda. Amanda would've backed away further if the wall hadn't already been in the way.

"Yes."

"O- Oh," said Amanda. She hadn't really been expecting that response. "Well, don't. It's creepy."

"And that bothers you?"

It would've been nice to be able to say 'yes'. It really would have. And if Wednesday hadn't been Wednesday, she could've said so quite truthfully. But this was Wednesday, and, well, she wasn't quite like ordinary people, was she? 'Creepy' had a very different meaning when it came to Wednesday.

"Look, I have a chance for a new beginning here," Amanda tried. "A fresh start. One without you."

Wednesday tilted her head ever so slightly. "Is that what you really want?"

" _I don't know!_ " Amanda exclaimed. "Because I can't know, because you're always there. You know? How can I figure out who I am and what I want when you're always around."

Wednesday stood as still and silent as a statue.

"I understand."

"You- You do?" said Amanda.

"Oh, yes. I am well aware I am something of a forceful personality," said Wednesday, her voice a soft, constant monotone. "You are a follower. First, your privileged place in society told you who you should be and what you should want. And then I did. Perhaps you deserve to find out for yourself. If you can."

Amanda pointed imperiously at the door. She would be the first to admit the effect was spoiled a bit by the fact she was still cowering against the wall, but she made the effort, nevertheless.

"Thank you. Now _get out_."

Wednesday stepped forward. Amanda wished she could step back.

"Before I do, I'd like to give you something."

Wednesday handed a Amanda a small, black box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a finely crafted upside-down pentagram pendant.

"Oh, Wednesday, it's gor- Wait, it's not cursed, is it?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"It's gorgeous," said Amanda, as she put on the necklace. "Thank you. But I'm afraid I don't have anything for you."

"Perhaps a kiss?"

Amanda hesitated. But only for a moment.

"Alright then. But just the one."

Wednesday stepped closer still. Amanda suddenly felt warm. It couldn't have been Wednesday, so the must've been coming from inside herself.

Wednesday stood on tip-toes and kissed her. Just once. Lightly. Her black lips brushing ever so gently against her healthily pink ones. There wasn't a bit of force, not even a hint of tongue. Just this sweet, soft pressure.

Wednesday pulled back and Amanda had to resist the urge to kiss her again. She knew where that road led.

"Well, that, that was very nice," Amanda stammered. She knew she was blushing and didn't much care.

Wednesday handed her a piece of paper. "My dorm room and telephone numbers. In case you want to get in touch," she said, and was gone.

Amanda sighed, suddenly all alone in a room that felt empty and cold. She padded over to one of the two beds and fell down on top of it, face down. Then she turned onto her back when it became difficult to breathe.

Well, so much for her fresh new start. But really, what had she been expecting? Her life had been going wrong ever since Wednesday had shoved an apple into her mouth, had her tied up and then set her on fire. Alright, so she had healed surprisingly quickly and hadn't suffered any burn scars or anything, _but still_.

But that had just been summer camp. It could've been a brief episode in her life, an amusing little footnote in the autobiography she was going to write once she became famous. Of course, it hadn't been. First day of high school, there Wednesday had been. And, surprise, they shared all the same classes.

They'd ended up dating. Well, 'dating'. It's not what _normal_ people would call dating. Wednesday had just walked all over her, sometimes literally, and all Amanda had done was let her. Wednesday was a freak, but she was a freak with _style_. She'd just ended up the freak's punching bag. All her friends had left her, except for Jennifer and Tiffany. They'd stuck with her through it all. Odd, that.

But what was a whole lot odder was that she had just never said 'no'. She'd never told Wednesday that, actually, no, she didn't want to be down on her knees scrubbing a dusty dungeon floor. And, no, she wasn't going to go dance in a graveyard with her. And, no, actually, she didn't feel like being chained to the wall. And, no, she wasn't going to step into that iron maiden.

Not that it would've mattered. Wednesday wouldn't have listened to her even if she had said 'no'.

Well, except for that one time she had said 'no' and Wednesday had listened. She remembered that day. Chad had made a _really hurtful_ remark and she'd just been in tears all day. And Wednesday had shown up with her knives and branding irons, but she'd just cried at her and Wednesday had just put her toys away and...

Well, she hadn't actually comforted her. Wednesday wasn't a comforting kind of person. But she had sat next to her while she told her all about what Chad had said to her and had even put one arm around her shoulders, which was about as close as Wednesday ever came to hugging her while they were both fully dressed.

After she'd cried the last of her tears, Wednesday had told her she was going to murder Chad. And Amanda had replied that, no, she shouldn't murder someone just over a single a remark. Wednesday had begrudgingly agreed not to murder Chad after all, then. Although she had told her in graphic detail all the little ways in which she wanted to murder Chad. It had cheered Amanda up immensely.

Chad had never been mean to her again. Or anyone else, for that matter. Also, he'd missed three months of school. Curious.

But alright, so, _maybe_ Wednesday had a softer side somewhere behind that statuesque exterior, but so what? Did one act of kindness make up for, for example, what Wednesday had done to her on her eighteenth birthday? On that fateful morning, she'd woken up stark naked and tied up on an unfamiliar bed with Wednesday standing over her smiling with sadistic glee. What a day! She'd had twenty-six orgasms. Was that any way to treat the girl you were supposedly dating?

Wait, hang on. OK, so, you know, the orgasms weren't so bad, exactly. But kidnapping her in her sleep was definitely wrong. Even if it was all to give her a real birthday surprise.

Amanda groaned. She might as well face it. She was a freak too. Wednesday's eternal victim. So now, the thing to do was to repress all of that, plaster on a bright smile and pretend to be completely ordinary. That was the way to be happy.

There was a strange, muffled noise and the sound of something banging against something wooden. Frowning, Amanda rose from the bed and inched her way over the wardrobe the sounds seemed to be coming from. She reached out for the handle, then stopped.

Amanda took a moment to slide her brand new silver pentagram necklace underneath her shirt. If someone was in the closet and saw that necklace, they might think she was a satanist. Or worse, a goth.

Amanda opened the door. There _was_ someone inside. A terrified-looking brunette, all hunched up. She was gagged and tied up with rope. Amanda recognised the technique. It was the one Wednesday had always used when she wanted to make absolutely sure she wouldn't be able to move an inch and just had to suffer whatever she felt like inflicting on her.

Or in this case, Wednesday had probably tied up this girl so that nobody would interrupt their little meeting. Typical Wednesday. So thoughtful, so focused on the details.

"Hi!" Amanda said brightly. "I'm Amanda and I guess I'm your new roommate. It's ever so nice to meet you! And don't you worry about that girl who tied you up. I'm fairly sure she won't be doing that again any time soon."

The gagged brunette rolled her eyes and looked pointedly down at the many ropes restraining her.

"Right, right, of course, don't you worry," said Amanda. "I'm quite familiar with rope, you know. I'll have you out of there in a jiffy!"

Amanda wasted no time in getting started on untangling the knots. They were typical Wednesday knots - almost impossible to untangle, but not so tight that they cut off the bloodstream.

"You know," said Amanda perkily, "I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	2. Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling that if I ever continue this fic, I might have to bump up the rating a bit.

It was a bright and sunny day and it shouldn't be. This was a day for dark clouds and thunderstorms. But the weather just did not want to cooperate. Not for Amanda Buckman it wouldn't.

Amanda stood in front of the college's Addams Dorm. She'd been surprised to discover there even was an Addams dorm, but then, why wouldn't there have been? The Addams had been around for ages and had the kind of money Amanda's dad could only ever dream of. Probably some ancestor had donated a bunch of money once.

The Addams Dorm also didn't agree with the weather. It was a dark and ruined structure. Black brick covered with gnarled ivy. High, narrow windows looked down on anyone who approached and countless gargoyles leered at trespassers from the ancient facade with malice in their stone eyes. The whole building was a dead ruin, but it looked like it would come alive on some dark night when the stars aligned.

Amanda thoroughly approved. Nobody could expect Wednesday to live in any other kind of dorm, after all.

Amanda's approval evaporated the moment she set foot in the foyer. It was a foyer. It was a bright and cheerful and clean and modern foyer. It was _ordinary_. Who had let this happen?

There was a reception desk with a receptionist. Amanda drifted over to her uncertainly. Her own dorm didn't have a receptionist or anything. People just had to get lost on their own.

The receptionist was an old woman (forties-old, in Amanda's judgement. Not seventies-old) in a sensible white blouse covered by a sensible brown jacket. She gave Amanda a bright, helpful smile.

"Can I help you, dear?" the receptionist asked.

"Uh, maybe?" said Amanda. 

She wasn't sure of the protocol here. She had Wednesday's room number. She could just walk on. But maybe that wasn't allowed here. She decided to play it safe.

"I'm, uh, I'm here to see Wednesday," Amanda said. "Wednesday Addams?"

"Of course, dear," said the woman.

The receptionist vanished. Amanda blinked hurriedly in case her eyes had tricked her or something, but, no, the woman really was gone. She leaned over the desk, just in case, but there was nobody. Just an empty chair. Amanda reached down to touch it. It was pretty cold. As if nobody had sat in it for ages. Or at least days.

So... had that receptionist really ever been here? Or had she been a hallucination?

And then the receptionist was back, smiling at Amanda like she'd never been gone.

"I've informed Wednesday you're here," said the woman.

"Oh, OK," Amanda said uncertainly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," said the woman.

"So, uh, are you... I mean... I don't really how to ask this, but..."

"Yes, dear?"

"Are... are you a ghost?"

The friendly smile drained from the old woman's face and her eyes widened. A small red spot appeared on her white blouse.

"Wh- Why would you say such a thing, dear?" she said.

"Sorry," said Amanda. "It's nothing really. When you vanished, I thought maybe-"

The old woman wasn't listening to her.

"There's no ghosts here. Why would there be, Master Gerald? There ain't no reason for any hauntings."

"Master... Wait, what?" said Amanda.

"Nothing happened," the old woman continued. The red spot on her white blouse grew, because a stain. It oozed across the fabric like blood. "Nothing I know of. I never saw anything, Master Gerald. 't weren't me in the woods that night."

Amanda slowly stepped away from the desk. "Good. That's good."

The old woman stepped forward, through the desk. Her eyes sunk into her skull and her lips curled back. Blood oozed down onto her sensible brown skirt and dripped from her legs.

"Please, Master Gerald," the old woman screeched. "I won't tell. I saw nothing! Master Gerald, please! Please!"

The bloody, bloodless apparition thrust its claw-like hands at Amanda.

"Please! Tell me! Master Gerald, _**why did you do that to her!?**_ "

_"Thank you for informing me of my guest, Miss Mary."_

Suddenly the terrible creature sat behind the desk again. An ordinary old lady with a friendly smile and pristine clothes.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Wednesday," the receptionist said brightly. "Always glad to help."

Amanda hurried over to Wednesday's protective presence.

"Thanks for the rescue," she said gratefully.

"You mentioned the g-word, didn't you?" Wednesday said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know I shouldn't?"

"You could have just called, you know," said Wednesday. "You didn't have to come here."

"No," said Amanda. "No, I kind of had to come here."

"I see," said Wednesday. Then, in that same, even monotone, added, "I'm glad to hear it."

* * * * *

The Addams Dorm's hallways were depressing. They were just as bright and clean as anywhere else. Brighter, it seemed, even. More clean. It shouldn't be this way, in Amanda's opinion. There should've been creaking floorboards. Scurrying rats. Spiderwebs all over the place. Something. _Anything_. Anything to suggest people actually lived here.

Wednesday strode on quietly. Amanda trailed behind, just as silently. Things hadn't gone according to plan. She'd planned on giving Wednesday a cheery hello, but then the whole thing with the receptionist had happened, and well... There was one opportunity lost. But she was going to make it up somehow. She'd fix this.

Another girl came walking towards them. She looked kind of strange, in Amanda's opinion. Or at least, not like someone who ought to live in the Addams Dorm. She was a rather unassuming redhead in rather non-descript clothes. Her clothes also weren't all black, which was deeply suspicious. Maybe she didn't actually live here.

"Hi, Wednesday," the redhead said.

Wednesday nodded. "Sarah."

Or maybe she did live here, Amanda considered. The redhead, Sarah, wore a Triple Goddess necklace. And then there were her eyes. Those eyes had _seen_ things.

"Who's this?" Sarah asked, with a nod towards Amanda.

"Hi, I'm Amanda," Amanda announced, extending a hand.

Sarah looked at her offered hand for a moment, then shook it. Amanda couldn't help but notice the scars on the redhead's wrist.

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said politely. "So, you're Wednesday's slave, huh?"

_"No!"_ Amanda exclaimed.

"Not yet," said Wednesday.

"Well, I have to get going," Sarah announced. "See you later, Wens."

"Sarah."

Sarah turned to Amanda. "Blessed be," she said formally. Then grinned. "You're gonna need it."

* * * * *

Wednesday's room was a breath of fresh air. It was black. The floors were black. The walls were black. The ceiling was black. The wardrobe, the bed, desk, everything. Everything was black. There were even spiderwebs in the corners.

The black walls weren't bare, though. Amanda recognized the _Fall of the Damned_ and _Hell_ panels from Hieronymus Bosch' _Visions of the Hereafter_. Replicas, obviously. Although... Wednesday was an Addams. Maybe they were the originals.

Amanda sighed. That was another sign, wasn't it? That recognition. She couldn't tell a Dali from a Rembrandt, but she spotted a Hieronymus Bosch on sight. And Sarah's necklace, come to think of it. 'Triple Goddess'? That was, like, a witchcraft thing. She should've just thought of it as a phases of the moon kind of thing, but no. It was Amanda's curse to know too much.

A metaphorical curse, obviously. Not a literal one.

The paintings weren't the only things on Wednesday's walls. There was a number of very high-quality photo as well. They were all of women. None of them wore any clothes. Instead they were dressed in collars and shackles and chains. Not all of them showed the face and Amanda wondered if one of the photos was of her.

Wednesday sat down on the bed and quietly looked at her. It was obvious she wasn't going to be the first one to speak. Which meant Amanda had to start talking.

"It's nice to see you again," said Amanda. "I've missed you. It's really been too long."

Wednesday nodded. "Three months, one week, six days and eight hours without you," she said flatly. "It was torture."

"Yeah," Amanda said. "I mean, no. It wasn't torture. It was worse than that. You know what I did?"

"Yes," said Wednesday.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, of course," said Amanda. "But I'll tell you anyway because I had this whole spiel worked out and if I don't go through it, I don't know if I'll be able to say what I want to say. You know?"

"I understand," said Wednesday. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," said Amanda. "OK, so... I went to class and I studied and I went and I made some new friends. And it was all so dull. Here I was, finally living the life I was supposed to without you in the way- erm... no offense."

"None taken," said Wednesday.

"Right. So, I was living my own life and I couldn't stand it. The drudgery of it. The soul-crushing mundanity. Do you have any idea what's it like? To go asleep each night and **know** that you'll wake up in the exact same bed the next morning?"

"Yes," said Wednesday.

"Well, I do too," said Amanda. "And I hate it. I wished, so much, to wake up in a cage or something and see you with a red-hot branding iron. I _prayed_ for it. But nothing happened. _Nothing_. My life just flowed from one day into the next. I couldn't bear it. So you know what I did? You know what I did?"

"You went to a frat party," said Wednesday.

"I went to a frat pa- Uh, right. I went to that Iota Epsilon Rho Kappa thing two weeks ago. The music was too loud, the food was terrible, the drinks were horrid, and the frat bros were obnoxious. And it was _so dull_."

Amanda was pacing up and down the black floor now, wildly gesturing her indignation. Wednesday sat still like a statue, her dark eyes following Amanda's every step.

"The only bright spot in that entire stupid night was when this one frat guy slipped a roofie into my drink."

"What?" said Wednesday with murder in her eyes. "Which. One?"

"Oh, I took care of him," Amanda said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He won't bother anyone ever again. Anyway, that wasn't the point. The point is... wait, what was the point?"

"The party was dull," said Wednesday.

"Right, yes. All this terrible noise and terrible food and terrible people and I felt nothing. I wasn't excited or disgusted or anything. I should've been skeezed our or something, but _no_. There was just this yawning abyss where any kind of feeling was supposed to be. I was bored completely out of my mind. I had more fun that time you buried me alive."

"That was a good time," Wednesday agreed.

Amanda turned on her heel and pointed an accusing finger at Wednesday. "You've _ruined_ me," she said. "Before you, I was going to be somebody. I was going to be an actress. I was going to be **great**. Then _you_ shoved that apple into my mouth and lit that match and ever since my life has been... my life- My life is _you_. Without you, I have no life, I just exist in some utterly pointless Purgatory. Because of _you_ , I use words like 'Purgatory'. You took me and you turned me into a **freak** and I want us to get back together. Please?"

"You don't have to ask," said Wednesday.

Amanda sank onto the bed next to Wednesday and took her hand. She didn't even think about it, just did it. Wednesday's fingers entwined with hers.

Amanda leaned her head on Wednesday's shoulder and sighed. "I hate you so much."

"I know," said Wednesday.

"You've twisted me up all wrong," said Amanda.

"I like to think I opened your eyes."

Amanda chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, you did. You made me see myself and now I can't flee back to the blissful embrace of ignorance. I just wish you hadn't. I wish I'd never met you."

"Really?"

"No."

They sat in silence for a while longer. Amanda felt Wednesday's motionless body next to her, touching her. Felt the coldness of her pale hand. And, oh hey, saw that one of the photos on the wall really was one Wednesday had taken of her. She'd recognize that birthmark anywhere. Amanda felt real pleased about that. It was so nice to know Wednesday appreciated her body enough she wanted her pinned to the wall. Even if it was just a photo.

Of course, that kind of thing hadn't gone one way. Amanda had kept a reminder of Wednesday with her as well. She pulled her upside-down pentagram necklace out of her top and rested it on her clothes.

"I never took this off, you know," Amanda sighed.

"I know," said Wednesday. "It helped me a lot."

"There were days I wanted it to be cursed," said Amanda. "I wanted it to do something horrible to me. I wanted to beg you to undo... whatever it was it would do to me."

"I promised you it wasn't cursed," Wednesday pointed out. "I don't break my promises to you."

Amanda kissed Wednesday's neck. Smiled when she felt Wednesday's jugular pulse against her lips.

"Wednesday?"

"Yes?"

"I... If we... if 'us' is going to happen again, there's something I have to tell you. And I really need you to listen to me, alright?"

"Of course," said Wednesday. "What is it?"

"My safeword is 'Star,'" said Amanda.

"As you wish," said Wednesday.

Wednesday stood up so abruptly, Amanda almost lost her balance and fell onto the bed. She managed to right herself in time, though, and then wished she hadn't. Wednesday walked over to her desk, took something, and walked back. It was another small, black box.

"For you," Wednesday announced as she handed the box to Amanda. "This one is cursed."

Amanda greedily tore the box open and put on the silver necklace. She slipped it under her clothes. Not because she didn't want anyone to see her wearing one of Wednesday's gifts, but just in case the curse would work faster if the necklace was in contact with her skin.

"You always think of everything, don't you?" said Amanda. "So what kind of curse is it? No, wait, stop, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Amanda stood up, took Wednesday's hands, and kissed her. Hard. She pressed her lips against Wednesday's until she couldn't breathe.

"I want it to be a surprise," Amanda finished.

Wednesday smiled with undisguised malice. "It will be," she promised.


End file.
